A web browser is a software application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. An information resource is identified by a URL and may be a web page, image, video, or other piece of content. Hyperlinks present in resources enable users to easily navigate their browsers to related resources. Aside from hypertext markup language (HTML), web browsers can generally display any kind of content that can be embedded as part of a web page. Most browsers can display images, audio, video, and XML files, and often have plug-ins to support embedded applications, such as Flash applications, and Java applets.